hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Legends
Sacred Legends is the highest and the oldest legends who found their own legends. They are descendants of the reborned Chessmaster in year 1920. It was the archenemy of the Monarchiya party which in the leading of certain person. Mante Legends also find all of these persons and send their ashes to their sculpturous mountain by killing them himself. Chessmaster's depicts that no creature in this world are member of this party. It was founded on 1980 until present due to their intelligence and legacies. In 2000 that tenth person declaring a war on Monarchiya because of the badmouthed decision until now. For now we have two deceased member but there's another one member who is active in homeland. 'Appearances' You can look the eight person but I making the appearance. There are list of the members and their appearance which be embedded for it. 'First Person' Adjaua Legends witness that person who do the coup d'etat against the honor student Pala Iot Legends. He has light skin, lighter than, the brown color and has dyed blond hair but he wears a knit-cap colored blue and it has baseball crest in front. he actually needs them because he was using them to conceal his identity as professional baseball player at the time and takes them off midway through his college study had them on since. Like other students on Bukidnon State University, he dresses mostly casually and sometimes wears outfits with only a little blue. This may be because he is undercover and is trying to blend in to destroy Pala Iot Legends. He wears some colored-blue star gloves during playing baseball and magic chess. He will set to debut in Episode 9 as flashback but actually he will appearing to Episode 12 as major appearance to fight Mante Legends. Later it die after Mante Legends launch him in the home run but his body is unknown at the moment.Bragas Legends 'Season Person' I witness that person is the some of the cast of Aso ni San Roque but he was different to the other monsters. Although he is human can cast the spells of Supremo the demon or lord of the monster that who wants to capture Fatima Legends plus killing Arances Legends that is the only person to grudge. The people calling "Jayvees Yewwas" (means letter W is long sound) means they're terrified and shocked by him. Also according to the book that this person will revive when the 21st debuted. The one and only person will kill him is none other than Mante Legends because of its same name. He appears on Episode 13 as silhouette in the meanwhile he is showing in Episode 14 to help Storm Pablo and successfully kidnap his target. Making his return to Episode 24 and making a dead match with Mante Legends. It die in the battle in Akai Sankarea Pass where his remains were burried here.Yewas Legends 'Third Person' I witness that person is a girl and she's sexier than the naughty girls in her breast is not too big. She would sex off the men she encounter in the bed most of them are killed because of her daring kiss. I remembered that she is ambidextrous that use to attract men in or out of combat. She is sky blue hair, a slim light skin then wearing a pink hat it was design on Chinese Outfit. Her personality is happy and active it is super prey in comes of man. He is making her appearance in Episode 25 that she makes some men showing and tempting to her. In Episode 32 that confirmed by Jm Legends before his death that the mastermind is Laghari Legends who is also the girl who guide them to that Lazzigal Arc. 'Fourth Person' I witness that person wearing his spike armor but his appearance is hidden with stone in the meantime he was human. He was living in that mountain and the we have many mountains found in Chess Legends map. 'Fifth Person' I witness that person is the man who like Magina or Terrorblade on World of Warcraft but he is smaller and thinner than him into his looks he is human but why his body looks like negro. in Legend:Legacy of War of Dragons that he looks a kroffdor revealed its secret from volcano. 'Sixth Person' I witness that person is looking like me but he is very different that me of its intelligence and drawings. I admit that he's hair looks scrub in his front hair grows here certainly like willow tree, circle face, wearing leather cape with the red ribbon designs and none of the politics were their hat he is exception to confuse my friends if it is really Jayvees or nor. He is very masterful creating maps by himself and his maps is very corrective without mistakes on enemy strategy. 'Seventh Person' I witness that person was the prince of Lee San the wind of the palace. He was the good king and he has very good in his crisis and economy. He is the husband of Soon Yeung the king's girl. 'Eighth Person' Steve Legends and I witness that person who was woken up in the coma and there is the hint that this person was marked by the item which it is power of Baseball Heroes. He was the classmate of Mante Legends approximately four years. This person must be the classmate on his high school days as I expected. He is the strongest member of Sacred Legends. His occupation must be seaman and heavy build. 'Notable Members' 'Objectives' In Bilaotipledio Arc there was the only one person who living as Monarchiya in the city. Chessmaster uses Bragas Legends with his friend to destroy a certain person who involve in the war. He wage a war to the other opponents despite he is looking for good rival like Steve Legends. Using them to force shouting his nemesis and breaking him apart. He found out that this guy is Pala Iot Legends that in visaya language is (Iyot lit. Sex) that making a revolt that cause him dead. Aftermath: The objective is successful because of Pala Iot Legends's family name. He want to kill himself but it was stop by Kakashi Legends however, the plan is resumed. Also Bragas Legends is finding for Steve Legends to kill his blackmailing, but Kitanosawa Legends was arrested and Mante Legends learn the destination about MonCast triumph he throws away Bragas Legends and dies in Agusan River without worries. In Balhikor Arc he assign Yewas Legends to this place, summoning a storm pablo in order to kidnap and killing the girl in the prophecy name Fatima Legends. Yewas Legends is having a meeting with his fellow demons to guard and killing to prevent losing their race. He calls Bago Legends his right hand to search for her but it stops by Mante Legends so. Aftermath: The objective is a failure because Fatima Legends is not alone and Mante Legends with his friends is going to save her. The demon units were easily dissolved by Nortis Legends. And the four demon leaders taken down by Fatima Legends herself. Then she escaped with her allies to the other city to stay away by island explosion. And that Yewas Legends dies in this Akai Sankarea Pass it proves that this person is reincarnated here as zombie. In Lazzigal Arc that there objective is populating including Monarchiyas in pledge of powering the eyes. This is a trap place for the Monarchiyas to stay there. Mante Legends hiding his eye to find a Sacred Legends. 'References' Category:Party Category:Featured Articles